I Don't Believe You
by QueenSeleneOfTheUnderworld
Summary: Selene and Michael get into a fight and Michael leaves. Selene is heartbroken. Songfic.


I Don't Believe You

**I absolutly LOVE Underworld. I got this idea when I was listening to this song. I don't own Underworld or any of it's characters :(. I also don't own this song. It belongs to Pink. If you have never heard this song you should go listen to it. Its a great song. Okay enough chatting, enjoy.**

Normal

**Radio**

_Song_

_**Past**_

_'thoughts'_

"Damn it Selene! I'm sick of all this vampire crap!" Michael hollared. "We have been attacked five times this month! I thought we were done with all that!"

"What did you expect? We killed two Vampire Elders! Along with the most powerful Lycan! Did you expect to go back to your old life? Even if it wasn't much of a life in the first place. All you did was burry youself in your work so you didn't have to feel the pain of loosing your wife!" Selene yelled back.

"I don't have to explane myself to you!"

"Thats because you have no explanation!"

"God! I wish none of this had happened! I wish I had never gone to that subway and met you!"

That was the last straw.

"Fine if you believe that then go! Get the hell out of my life!" Selene yelled

"What life? Your _dead_!" Michael yelled as he left.

Selene threw a glass at him. Luckely he had already closed the door and the glass shattered against it along with the remainder of her unbeating heart. Selene walked over to the bedroom and sat on the bed. No matter how hard she tried to fight it tears leaked from her eyes. His words hurt. He was right. She was dead. Selene got up and turned on the radio. Music sometimes calmed her down.

**"Next up we have an new song from the hit artist Pink. Here is I Don't Believe You."**

_I don't mind it, I don't mind at all. Its like your the swing set and I'm the kid that falls. _

Selene knew this song. She started singing along with it.

_It's like the way we fight the times Iv'e cried. We come to blows and every night the passions there so its gotta be right. Right?_

Selene and Michael fought sometime, but they still loved eachother. Didn't they?

_No I don't believe you when you say don't come around here no more. I won't remind you. You said we wouldn't be apart._

_**"Please don't leave me again," Selene cried. **_

_**"I promise. I will never leave you."**_

_No I don't believe you when you say you don't need me anymore. So don't pretend to not love me at all. I don't mind it, I still don't mind at all. Its like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up. Looks like you've givin up, you've had enough, but I want more, no I wont stop. 'Cause I just know you'll come around. Right_

She didn't want Michael to leave. She loved him. She wouln't survive someone else leaving her. Maby this was all a dream and she would wake up soon.

_No I don't believe you when you say don't come around here no more. I won't remind you. You said we wouldn't be apart. No I don't believe you when you say you don't need me anymore. So don't pretend to not love me at all. _

Michael

Michael was walking back to the house. He just came back from a run. It felt good to run. Helped clear his thoughts. He stoped when he heard singing.

_Just don't stant there and watch me fall. 'Cause I, 'cause I still don't mind at all. It's like the way we fight the times Iv'e cried. We come to blows and every night the passions there so its gotta be right. Right?_

Michale suddeny felt bad. He should never have said that to Selene. He loved her. She was his whole world. He needed her and she needed him. He walked to the door and opened it quietly.

Selene

_No I don't believe you when you say don't come around here no more. I won't remind you. You said we wouldn't be apart. No I don't believe you when you say you don't need me anymore. So don't pretend to not love me at all. Oh I don't believe you. _

Selene felt a presence behind her. Thinking it was a Deathdealer she was about to reach for her guns. Then she thought about Michael. He told her that he wished they had never met. If thats what he wanted then she could give him the next best thing: her death. She sat there and waited for the blow. The one that would send her into Deaths embrace. It never came. She turned around to tell the person behind her to kill her. What she saw left her speachless.

"Michael?"

She got up from her place on the bed. Sorrow turned to anger._ 'How dare he come back here!'_

"Why did you come back? Do you want to yell at me some more? Call me names. Tell me I am..." she was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

_'His lips feel so good. Stop! What are you thinking? He hurt you! Remember?'_ She pushed him away.

"Selene. I..." She slaped him.

"I guess I diserved that." Michael felt ashamed. How could he have hurt her.

"Yes you did. You have one minute to explain why you said all those things."

"Okay. I know what I said hurt you. I am sorry. I was a real jerk. I have no excuse for what I did. I guess I am just tired. We have been on the run for three months. I am not use to this. I hate how I can't see my friends and family. I miss the sun, wathcing sports on t.v. Your use to it. You have been a vampire for over 600 years. I have only been a hybrid for one year."

Now Selene felt bad. She should have thought about how he felt. He was new to this life. He had peoplewho lived him. They were probably wondering where he was. He was lucky though. All her family was dead. So were her friends. Both human and immortal. She looked up at Michael. She gave him a small smile and walked over to embrace him. He retutned her hug.

"I am sorry too. I should have thought about how you feel. Next place we stay in I will make sure has a t.v. Also maby we could go out during the day. Alexander gave me his blood, so the sun wont hurt me. The Deathdealers won't be expesting that." Selene apologized.

Michael looked down at her. Her eyes were puffy. He could tell she had been crying. He gave her a smile. She returned it. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers. This time she didn't pull away. She returned the kiss with passion. Whatever the future will hold they would always remain together.

End

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** ** Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** ** Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** ** Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** ** Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** ** Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** ** Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** ** Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** ** Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please** **Please review! :)**


End file.
